Just like a shoujo manga
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: I should really keep myself away from those manga's I read, because right now this ending was just like one. AU one-shot, and as well genderbend no yaoi or yuri. Enjoy my peeps :3


Me:Hi guys!*dodges a basketball and a volleyball* Seriously! Stop throwing stuff at me I am sorry for dissapearing, and as well letting you guys meet!

Marina: Well he is my guy side what cha want.

Marino:And she is my guy side too.

Me:*groans in pain* I shouldn't of genderbend you, but anyways this story is genderbend I hope you guys like it :3 It doesn't have yaoi or yuri just incase you guys are thinking this is a genderbend one maybe the character are from the same sex :3

Marina:Only you will think that.

Marino: Because you are special in the not good kind of way.

Me:...I hate you guys *fake cries* you guys are mean!

Marina&Marino: We know.

Marina:Just do the disclamer!

Me:Fine! I don't own Yugioh Gx only thee plot and the oc's :3

Marina:Enjoy~

Marino:My peeps~

Me:Oh before that! From all of us we want to wish one person this~

_**Happy Birthday Kuriboh101! **_

Me: And know for the story :3 Will not tell who the main character's pov is :3 You guys will find out fast :3

* * *

I push one of my chocolate brown locks behind my ear whilst staring at the math teacher with my chocolate brown eyes written with boredom of said class. Today was just an ordinary day for this people inside the math classroom…I think? I don't know any of them due that their freshman's whilst I am just the only senior in this class, but that is not the main importance here right?

"Ms. Yuki, pay attention in class!" I heard my math teacher bark angrily making me sit up and stare at her with full attention written on my eyes. I hear my classmate chuckle and giggle at me making me give them a sheepishly smile at their direction.

"Sorry teach, but my mind went somewhere," I tell her sincerely in which she gives me one last glare before turning back to the board. I mentally sigh and start writing down the equations on my notebook thinking on how I could express myself to the guy I like in this high school, but he is the Ice King in which I am afraid that he would think of me as another fan girl.

I sigh out loud trying to hide my nervousness when the bell rings indicating this class has ended and now it's time for lunch in which I might have a chance to talk to him. I collect my stuff and swing my book bag over my shoulders ready to get out of the classroom in which when I do I get tackle into a hug.

"Jaden!" I hear the cheerfully voice of my best friend Jesse. I giggle softly and hug her back happily.

"Jess!" I say happily trying to hide my nervousness, but back fires when said blunnette with teal eyes smirks at me knowing my plans already.

"Spill," Jesse commands with the same smirk on her face. I sigh out loud and blush crimson red.

"I might confess to him," I mutter quietly whilst looking at the floor. Jesse smiles and grabs my hands.

"Atta girl!" Jesse says happily making do a hush sound, because she said it out loud making half the people look at our direction. In which Jesse just ignores them and start dragging me to the lunch room in which I paled up due that someone blocks our way to get inside the lunchroom.

"And where is my lovely girlfriend dragging my cousin for?" I heard Marino asks Jesse who casually shrugs her shoulders.

"To eat lunch," Jesse answers sincerely whilst I mentally sigh when Marino blinks his eyes in confusing until he seductively smirks at Jesse.

"Oh really? Sorry Jay, but I am taking your bestie for a minute," Marino says whilst grabbing Jesse from her waist and dragging her away from me. I was mentally shedding anime tears of happiness due that if Jess would of still be here, she would of being persistent until I tell my feelings for the Ice King.

I quickly run to the girls bathroom in which I accidently bump into some girls earning deathly glares from them, but I didn't care until I reach the girls bathroom and look at my reflection to tilt my head and look at my chest. I wasn't busty on the front area….I was like a B-cup whilst Jesse was a C-cup only thing good from the both of us was our face and that we are tomboyish. I look at my hair to see that it was short and spiked on the back.

"Main reason I like short hair," I stated proudly.

"Main reason you don't have a boyfriend dearie," I hear a girl hiss behind me making me turn to look at a senior girl just like me with curly blonde hair. Her violet eyes were giving me such a glare that I gulp nervously.

"What do you want Rena?" I ask her.

"Why she isn't alone Jay-dee poo," I hear Clarissa's voice coming from the bathroom stall in which made me make a disgusted look when she comes out with a grin on her face, and as well Alejandro out of the stall in which quickly runs out of the bathroom with a blush on his face.

I stay quiet and start walking out of the bathroom quickly as possible in which when I am out I get roughly shoved by the two girls that where inside the bathroom. I was about to land face first, but someone caught me mid-way.

"Jaden you should be careful," I heard his voice….The guy I was going to confess to. I take a great intake of air to look at hazel eyes staring at me with worried written in them. His perfect short dirty blonde hair and as well some short bangs that sometimes hide his face.

"Alexis!" I choke out whilst we both stand completely normal, but his arms were still wrapped around my waist making blush crimson red.

"Are you alright?" He asks me.

"I'm fine, but could you um let go?" I ask him politely in which he notices how his arms are wrapped around my waist. He blushes, but let's go of me in which I take a step back giving us space.

"Sorry," he says whilst looking away from me. That's when I thought it was the right time to say what I always wanted to say to him.

"Um…Alexis…I have something to tell you," I say shyly in which he looks at my direction making me feel really nervous.

"What is it Jay?" He asks in concerned in makes me take I good intake of air.

"I.." I couldn't finish even say one more word when Clarissa and Rena step in the middle shoving me to the ground in which I landed on my butt hard. I groan in pain and glare and the two girls in front of me.

"Oh Alexis! Hiya!" Both of them say at the same time whilst getting close to him making him step back some steps not liking the proximity of them.

I was about to get up when I hear a fake cough making the girls turned my direction to pale up. I look up to see my cousin Mario giving them a blank stare in which some girls find it quite sexy in which I don't get them at all.

"Would you two mind helping my cousin up?" He asks whilst giving them a glare making them gulp and help me up quickly before walking away from us. I turn to Mario who was yawning into his hand.

"Thanks," I tell my cousin who gives me a warm smile.

"No problem any ways you were about to tell Alexis something weren't you?" Mario asks whilst giving me a smirk. I blush crimson red and look at Alexis who was sighing in relief when those girls left him.

"Who was going to tell who what?" I heard Marino's voice from behind Alexis in which he was walking with Jesse and Aster next to him. I groan when I see Aster looking at me with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Nothing Mar…Nothing," I say in defeat in which Jesse frowns and tackle me into a hug making the others look at us.

"Just do it later today," Jesse whispers to me in which I nod quietly making everyone get concerned into why I am acting such way.

"I'm fine guys!" I say happily when Jesse stops hugging me and glares and Marino who winks at her making me fake gag at them.

"Any ways," Aster says whilst placing a silver lock behind her ear. "I think you really had to say something important Jay," Aster says with a smirk on her face. I gulp and blush scarlet red. This isn't how I wanted to confess myself to Alexis! This time everyone mines Jesse looks at me. I look at everyone, until my gaze stops at Alexis. I take a deep breath making everyone held their breath and look at me anxiously even Jesse.

"Could I talk to you after school? You know alone?" I ask her making everyone hiss uncontrollably and making Alexis blush scarlet red in which I didn't understand there.

"Su-re Jay," Alexis answers whilst scratching the back of his head. Marino was about to speak when Jesse tackles him to the ground making him blush scarlet red due to the position they land in which I imagine me and Alexis in that sort of situation to blush profoundly making Aster softly chuckle next to me. I quickly fake cough to hide my blush and call the attention to the couple on the floor.

Jesse was blushing red, but not as red as Marino who was trying to hide his face from Jesse in which said person chuckle softly. I sigh and turn around and start walking away from them to have Aster walking gracefully next to me.

"You should have confessed to him," Aster says quietly in a commanding voice making me gulp nervously.

"I kn-ow, but it wasn't the right time," I say quietly whilst tugging softly on my black skirt.

"Then when will it be the right time?" I heard Jesse's southern accent behind me making me look at the floor when she asks me that question.

"After school," I say with a fake determination for Jesse and Aster who give me a frown when they hear the fakeness in my voice.

"Don't back down Jay that's all I am saying to you," Jesse says whilst giving me a tight hug. Aster sighs, but nods in my direction confirming her same thoughts on what Jesse said. I was about to talked back, but the bell rang indicating lunch has ended making me moan in pain.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T HAVE LUNCH TODAY!" I scream out loud making the people around us jump in surprise.

Jesse chuckles whilst Aster face palms before leaving me alone in the hallways in which I grumble angrily and walk to my class with an aura that could kill due that today was fried shrimp day!

_**After school.**_

The bell echo so loud in my ear when it rang a few seconds ago it made me nervous that I couldn't move from my sit inside the classroom. I look at my classmates gather their belongings and chatter happily with their friends whilst I was rooted to my sit. I sigh out loud and look directly at the board that was in the middle of the classroom with a blank expression.

"Jay," I heard someone behind me call me in which I turn half my body to look who was the one who called me to have silver eyes look at me with worry written in them.

"Hey Sy," I say casually trying to hide my fear of what I was going to do now.

"Jay, are you alright?" Syrus asks me whilst playing with the hem of her white shirt.

"To tell ya the truth buddy…I'm quite nervous for what I am going to do in a few minutes," I tell her to have her give a strong hug.

"Don't do it Jay! Don't join the cooking club!" Syrus exclaimed scared. I puff my cheeks playfully and break the hug to stand off my sit.

"I don't cook that bad!" I whine to her making her softly giggle.

"I can agree that you cook good, but a little bad," Syrus points out with a grin making me pout. "And good luck Jay," I heard Syrus add making my eyes open in surprise.

"How did you…" I was able to force those words out of my mouth, but couldn't finish the sentence completely.

"Know? I had a feeling that's why," Syrus points out happily making me groan in frustration to have her pat me on the back softly. "Good luck Jay….I know you can do this," Syrus adds with a warm smile on her face. I sigh out loud, but nod positively that I could do it. After all I am not a shy girl! I'm a brave person not shy! I gather my things and give Sy a tight hug making her squeak in surprise.

"Thank you Sy," I tell her sincerely when I break the hug in which she gives me a warm smile.

"No problem and good luck," Syrus says before leaving me alone in the classroom.

I take a deep breath ready for what I am going to do now. I gather my belongings quickly and walk outside to notice Rena and Clarissa flirting with the person I was going to confess my feelings for. Alexis seemed quite nervous to be in fact making me think that boys that act that way with some girls maybe they have feelings for them.

I shake those thoughts away due that it might not be true right? I close my eyes and take another deep breath, but when I open my eyes I see that Rena was kissing Alexis making Clarissa smirk evilly due that she was looking my direction. Alexis breaks the kiss and looks at my direction. His eyes were open wide as saucers in which I didn't understand…Shouldn't he be happy that he kissed the perfect girl for him.

"So…you guys are going out?" I ask surprising myself that I didn't stutter. Rena grins and wraps her arms around Alexis neck making him look at her with a glare? Alexis untangles out of her grasp and walks up to me and grabs my forearms making me snap out of my confusing.

"Jaden…" He says my name with sorrow in it confusing me more in the progress, but I finally understood why he was saying my name like that. I felt wetness rundown my cheeks finally making me give a small sour full laugh making Alexis look at me confused.

"And here I was going to confess to ya, but it seems you like Rena," I say bluntly to have my eyes open wide on what I said, because his hands drop what they we're doing making me look up at him to look at his expression that it was full of shock with a mixture of a blush on his cheeks.

"What…do you mean Jay?" Alexis asks whilst taking a step closer to me in which I take a step back closing my eyes not wanting to look at him.

"That I love you!" I scream at him knowing that the people that we're still in the school and that Rena and Clarissa we're laughing at me in which I mentally was hissing, but stopped what I was doing to open my eyes and shyly look at Alexis who was full blown of shock now and the blush gotten worst.

"Jay," Alexis says my name softly making me shiver a little, but I shake my head to the sides making my bangs hit my face. I was about to speak up and tell him that he could just ignore this confession of mines, but let's say someone witches don't know when to shut up.

"Oh my darling Jay-Jay~ You thought confessing your dying love for Alexis will make him change his mind from me? You're just a silly girl who acts more boy like than girl like," Rena says in a taunting voice making me sniffle a little knowing I was shedding tears of anger.

"Rena, that's enough," I heard Alexis hiss angrily at her making her squeak in surprise.

"But it's true Alexis!" Rena whines like a small child making me hiss at her angrily.

"It is not true, because I don't have feelings for you Rena," Alexis says angrily making me Rena stomps her feet angrily.

"What the hell do you mean! I'm the most wanted girl in the school! How can you have no feelings towards me! Wait are you lusting for me perhaps?" Rena asks with a fake gasp. Alexis hisses in which I took a big gulp of air to say these words.

"You won Rena, so shut up already," I say whilst turning around and breaking into a run away from them…All of them….I had a feeling this is what Rena wanted to do.

I continue running until I reach the back of the schoolyard in which I made my knees hit the soft grass whilst I was looking up with tears running down my cheeks. Rena wanted to break me down in which right now she thinks she did, but not really. I just wanted to say my emotions freely and not be cage anymore in my heart.

I sigh out loud and look down at my laps whilst my hands clean my face away from the tears I am shedding. When I finish this simple task I felt warm arms wrapped themselves around my neck making me gasp in shock and look at the person who was hugging me softly.

"Ale-xis?" I choked out in surprise to have him smile at me warmly.

"Hey," He says normally making me blush and look down.

"So you know now," I say with a deep frown on my face. Alexis un-wraps his arms around my neck making me sigh sadly to gasp in pain due that he flickered my nose. I glare at the person who did it to notice he was in front of my squinted down giving me a cheerful smile in which made me blush seeing this smile.

"Jay, I want to tell you something," Alexis says changing his cheerful smile into warm smile.

"What is it then?" I ask in a whisper afraid that he will say something that will shatter me completely. I didn't really care if he liked Rena and not me, but you know saying that he didn't want me near could shatter me. Well even if we can't be a couple I still want to be beside him as a friend.

"I love you too," Alexis whispers to me whilst neatly placing his hands on both sides of my face in which I was looking him shock no registering that confession of his.

"Huh! What! But but," I said confused to have my mouth closely shut with his lips on top of mines making me close my eyes and kiss him back. Everything in my mind went blank whilst we both continued to kiss with such emotions of love towards each other….Wait did I just sounded gushy right there?

When we break the kiss I was still with that thought in my mind, it made me think just like a shoujo manga character like with one kiss it took my breath away and and….I hear fingers snap not to close to my face in which made me snap out of my train of thoughts to look at Alexis who was the one who did this action.

"Sorry I was in deep thought," I apologetically say to him with a huge grin on my face. Alexis chuckles and leans for another kiss.

As we stood there kissing my mind imagined a scene from a shoujo manga I read a long time with Jesse…It was just like this with the girl, but the girl has long hair whilst I don't in which I am proud of it! Any ways as I was saying about the manga I read the ending was like this in which is the reason I thought of it.

We break the kiss once again to replenish our lungs in which I took this chance to stand up making Alexis give me a soft chuckle. I give him a childishly pout, but then grin when he stands up giving me a warm smile in which made me wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest.

"This is just like a shoujo manga," I whisper quietly making Alexis wrap his arms around my back giving me a tight hug.

"Not really, but almost," Alexis says making me 'humph' angrily at him, but not really.

This end was just like that manga…Both lovers that we're interrupted by friends and as well enemies when one was going to confess, but couldn't until that person saw what I saw with Rena…..Maybe I should lay low on those manga's don't you guys agree? Any who I am happy to have Alexis with me, and for many more years to come…Because today our love started maybe in the future it stays strong?

* * *

Me: So was it good guys? Coz I feel like I am losing my touch...Reason I haven't upload the other chapter's from my stories*sighs* Well I will continue to write them \^o^/ I will finsih them as well, but for now enjoy this one-shot and onther that will come, but as Jaden and Blair being the main pair...Coz I promised someone and as well that someone will help me write it as well X3

Marina:*whistle* Reason from your dissapearing, and as well you don't like that couple to much ya now?

Marino:Yeah I thought you only like Jaden with Alexis.

Me: I do, but this is for that someone who asked me politely so I will do it...No worries Alexis will be with Haou in that story XD

Marina:*sweatdrops* You had it planed didn't you?

Me: Nope it came to me right now XD I need a plot,but the couples are already made :3

Marino:Suuure~

Me:Shut up! Bleach started :o

Marina:Time to say those 3 words~

Marina:Read~

Marino:Review~

Me:Enjoy~

Marina& Marino:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


End file.
